


I Need You Too

by foreveryours



Series: I Need You [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Revenge, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours/pseuds/foreveryours
Summary: Exactly a year after Persephone and Apollo's trial what Persephone thought she knew of the world completely shatters in one fateful night with Hades.This work is part of a series, please read I Need You first to fully get all the references.
Relationships: Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Hera (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: I Need You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546084
Comments: 86
Kudos: 338





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN!
> 
> Hello All, there's so many brilliant stories being written by what seems like many new writers (and some familiar ones) and anyway I felt left out so I decided to write a sequel! (I couldn't resist the pun title!)
> 
> Enjoy, let me know what you think?
> 
> And as always,  
Peace.

  
Laughter could be heard from Zeus' private office, smoke danced around the room as Poseidon, Hades and Zeus all raised a glass in celebration. Hard alcohol at lunchtime wasn't usual for Hades, the same couldn't be said for either of his brother's but today was a special occasion. Hades had called for an urgent family meeting as it would be the last one whilst he was a bachelor. 

"HADES!!" Zeus' voice boomed from across the room, pouring himself another cognac. "You old dog! Finally getting married!"

"She hasn't said yes yet, but hopefully she will." Hades replied, giving a coy smile in response, his hand subconsciously patting the blue velvet ring box that had been in his trouser pocket for the last month. 

"Tonight is the night?" Poseidon asked before taking a chug of his beer. 

"Yes." Hades answered, a nervous tremor lining his voice, his fingers drumming restlessly on his glass. He took a breath, desperately trying to calm himself but to no avail. Hades knew deep down that he would remain on edge until he and Persephone repeated their vows, 'I do's' and were safely in post-marital bliss. 

"Nervous?" Poseidon asked again with a slight smirk, already knowing the answer. 

"Yes." Hades chuckled slightly in response. "Were you two this nervous when you proposed?" 

Not even a second had passed before Zeus jumped in with his response. "No, I knew from the start that Hera would say yes. I mean, look at me. Who wouldn't?" Zeus replied as he plucked an olive from his martini. His confidence was staggering.

Hades rolled his eyes and looked to Poseidon, hoping that his answer would be of more reassurance.

"Uhhh the first time no, not really, but then she refused. It was a bit of a blow to the ego, to say the least, so the second time yeah definitely. Couldn't have got her without my wingman though." 

"Who's your wingman again?" Zeus questioned, sniggers bubbling through as he attempted to remain serious. 

"A dolphin," Poseidon answered simply, ignorant to the baited question. 

Zeus and Hades erupted in a chorus of laughter, doubling over at the thought that their brother's best friend being a fish. 

"Who knew that laughing at Poseidon was the thing that would calm my nerves." Hades barely managed to get out as he wiped away a tear from his eye. 

* * *

  
Hades paced back and forth on the rooftop, his nerves had returned from before and now in full force. His heart felt like it was going to explode out through his ribs at any moment. It was meant to be snowing he thought to himself. I'm the king here, can't I make it snow?! He continued, frustrated as his own powerlessness. He needed everything to be perfect. This would be the moment they remember for the rest of their immortal lives, mortals would tell tales of how the King of the Underworld married The Goddess of Spring for aeons. They might even tell their children of this story one day. Hades smiled softly to himself at the thought of having children with Persephone, he could see her now, glowing, radiant, and round, waddling her way through their house as she carried their child.

"Hades?" A small voice called out from the stairwell drawing him away from his fantasy. 

"Up here, sweetness." He called back. You got this Hades. You got this. 

"Can you please tell me why you were so insistent this morning in us staying in work until this time?" Her voice growing louder with each stair she climbed. "Honestly Hades I don't think I've ever-" Her words stopped short, her breath escaped her as she took in the sight before her. The Tower 1 roof balcony was surrounded with the most gorgeous fairy lights that twinkled softly against the midnight night sky, it was like the stars had been brought closer so she could get a better view.

"Hades I-" She gasped in wonder "Did you do this?"

"Do you like it?" He questioned simply, transfixed on her expression, desperate to know her thoughts. 

"I love it Hades, it's extraordinary!" Persephone couldn't rip her gaze away from the astonishing display until a thought popped into her head that made her brow furrow at the middle. "But why would you go to so much trouble?"

"Ever been afraid of your own emotions?" Hades replied, echoing the same words that she had said here over a year ago. The same words that had possessed her in his heart ever since they been uttered. 

"Everyday, increasingly so." She echoed back, placing sweet kisses so delicate they were like petals on a stream in between each word.

Hades took one last breath before he took the plunge. This was it, the moment that counted the most. He has the ring box clasped in his hand at the ready as he bent down on one knee in front of her.

"Persephone, since you came into my life there's always been this feeling of everything and nothing. At the start of knowing you, I kept asking myself how could someone who I've just met, mean so much to me? Soon I became irrevocably in love with you, it was actually on this rooftop when I knew there was no going back and now I'd like to make it official. I-I mean officially not going back...w-what I mean is...Will you do me the greatest honour in my immortal life and marry me?" Hades finally had enough courage to look her in the eye, she was looking down, but not at him.

"No..." She whispered hauntingly, terrified out of her immortal life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you all for your lovely comments! I love know what you all think!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short! 
> 
> Peace.

"No..." She breathed, terrified out of her immortal life. 

Hades world came to a skidding halt. Hades remained, kneeling in front of the love of his life, his mouth unopen, unmoving, silent as he stared up in disbelief at his would-be future queen. He couldn't bring himself to move or speak, it was like his body, mind, and soul had forgotten how to function. He knew that he should be heartbroken like a hole had been carved out of him, but instead he just felt numb. The ring box closed with a resounding thud. 

Persephone paced in front of him, mumbling to herself, she was shaking violently getting more and more restless with each passing second. 

Once Hades finally regained some control of himself he began to rush out his defence. "P-P-Persephone I- Can w-we just- I just don't understand...please help me understand. D-did I come on too strong? I can give you more time if you need more time. Heck, we don't even need to- I just mean..." His eyes followed her continuously as she paced quicker and quicker. He could see it now, she was spiralling. 

"Persephone." He called out trying to drag her mind back to him but she just continued on, muttering under her breath. "Persephone, please!" He tried again, more forceful this time, finally getting her attention. 

"Hades..." She breathed, as she finally stopped mid-pace. She looked at him strangely. "Are you tying your shoe?" 

Hades looked down at his posture, he was still on one knee. 

"Persephone, I-"

She didn't even let him finish before she grabbed his elbow, guiding him to stand, folding herself into his embrace, her tiny arms just managing to encircle his waist.

"I don't know what to do, Hades." She whispered, burying her face into his suit, letting his woody scent comfort her. 

Hades' body responded before he could even think, the familiarity of her touch made his arms instantly enclose her to him. He brought one hand up to stroke her ever-growing hair, placing a brief kiss on the top of her head. 

"What can I do to help, Sweetness?" He sighed, internally praying to the fates that this wasn't the end of them. "If you want space, I can give you space?"

"That's the last thing I want from you Hades!" She berated him for even thinking such a thought, gazing up at him incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"I-I" Hades began to stammer out. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"This." Persephone said somberly pulling away from him and shoving her phone into his hands as if it were plagued. She turned away from him, almost ashamed of her past that had led to these consequences. She wrapped her arms around herself for some illusion of comfort. 

Hades glanced up at her briefly, trying to gauge her before looking back down, on the phone was a singular text message. 

**UNKNOWN: Happy Anniversary, or did you forget? I certainly didn't with these pictures.**

Attached to the text was a heavily cropped picture, but Hades could still make out the pink and purple skin entangling. Hades' body began to fill up with blackness from the feet upwards, his skin turning into a galaxy, mirroring the night sky above them. His eyes like magma glowing beneath the surface ready to erupt in rage. 

"I'll kill him." He growled barely above a whisper. 

"I want to help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello! 
> 
> Little bit longer than the last chapter! 
> 
> I love to know your thoughts so please let me know! 
> 
> Peace.

Zeus grumbled at the incoming blue and pink streak across the sky, it was never good if Hades wanted an impromptu meeting with him at his home office. He waited, ready for the onslaught that he predicted would come. It wasn't long before Hades burst through his office doors, Persephone, red-eyed, behind him. 

"APOLLO. WHERE IS HE?" Hades brutishly roared upon entry. 

"Hello to you too, brother." Zeus replied cooly. 

"I'M NOT PLAYING YOUR GAMES, ZEUS, GIVE ME APOLLO."

"I'm not playing a game, and I'm not his keeper either. Now, calm yourself, before Hebe sees her favourite uncle acting so _savagely_." Zeus replied, growling the last word, hoping to remind him of his place. 

Persephone could see that Hades' abrupt approach wasn't going to get them anywhere, instead, she thought to try and appeal to Zeus' logical side, after all, he was a God of Justice, and what Apollo was doing was illegal. She placed a hand on Hades' shoulder, telling him silently to stand down before retrieving her phone and handing it to Zeus. She hoped that he would see that the bloodlust that boiling within them was fair. 

Zeus was momentarily confused until he looked down and read the text. He clicked on the photo, zooming in and spending far too much time than was comfortable studying the photo before he sighed. 

"How do you know this was Apollo?" He questioned. 

"Brother!" Hades shouted. "You know what he did-"

"I wasn't asking you, _brother_." Zeus made a point to keep his eyes locked on her. "I was asking her. What evidence do you have that this text message was sent by Apollo? How do we even know that this is you in the photo? There are plenty of flower Nymphs with your colouring."

Persephone shuddered at the thought of Apollo doing the same thing as he did to her to one of her mother's flower nymphs. 

"There's a birthmark, it's me." Persephone replied coldly. "As for the text message, he's the only one who has these photos, it has to be him."

Zeus sat down in his seat and internally debated with himself before giving his verdict. "Normally, I would slap him on the wrist and be done with it, but due to the fact that this is linked to a more serious crime, one which he has been found guilty of, I suppose we could trial him again."

It was Persephone who lost her temper this time, her dread queen demanding to break free as her eyes lit up crimson. "ANOTHER TRIAL?! I WANT HIM DEAD, ZEUS!"

"We. Don't. Kill. Gods." Zeus scolded her, empathising each word as if talking to a child. "Not anymore."

"But Zeus-"

"NO! LITTLE GODDESS!" Zeus bellowed, knocking his chair back as his form towering over her. Persephone felt sick hearing him call her that. "HAVE YOU EVER KILLED A GOD BEFORE? DO YOU BARE THE WEIGHT OF OUR HISTORY ON YOUR SHOULDERS!" He continued to berate her, lightning crackling outside, a crash of thunder accompanying it close behind. "You'll cause chaos within the mortal realm, not to mention start a war among us! We're trialling him. End of. I will send you over a date soon." He sank back down in his chair. "You can see yourselves out."

Persephone remained unmoving, glowering back at Zeus until Hades escorted her out, glancing back at his brother dirtily before slamming the door behind them. As much as he hated to admit it, Zeus was right. Killing a god would just bring on the war again. He had barely come out the first one alive, he didn't need another, especially now he had Persephone. He would give his life to make sure she never had to see the horrors that haunted him from the war. It wasn't worth risking. 

"A trial is for the best, Persephone." Hades tried to convince her defeatedly. 

Persephone whipped around to challenge him. "How could you?!" Her eyes tearing up at his betrayal. "I thought we wanted the same thing!"

"War between gods is something that no one wishes for."

Persephone had a thought, a lightbulb moment. She swallowed her pride and remained silent, letting Hades believe she had given in. 

From the edges of Hades' vision, a curtain lined with a golden slim figure twitched. Hades glanced sideways, meeting eyes with this hidden figure. 

"Go on ahead home, Persephone. I'll be right behind, I have some last-minute business to attend to."

Persephone nodded again and turned to leave. Hades waited until she was just out of sight before making his way towards the curtain, hoping that the golden figure was still there. Persephone stopped short of the front door and rounded the corner, pressing her back against the wall, hidden out of sight. She had her own business to attend to. 

"Hera?" Hades whispered out, scanning around to find her. 

"Hades." She whispered back as she sauntered out from the shadows of her hallway. "Does this mean you've forgiven me from the last time we met?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat worried that people are gonna hate this but I'm really interested in your thoughts! Where do y'all stand on Hera and Hades? Also added a few references! Let me know if you find them!  
Peace!

"Hera?" Hades whispered out, scanning around to find her. 

"Hades." She whispered back as she sauntered out from the shadows of her hallway. "Does this mean you've forgiven me from the last time we met?"

* * *

Hades stood awkwardly outside Hera's private quarters. She had arranged early on in their engagement to Zeus that if she were to marry him, then she needed an area to herself. This would be an area where she could conduct her godly duties and not be disturbed. Zeus was not permitted to enter under any circumstances unless it was a matter of peril. Hades rapped quietly on the solid mahogany door and waited to be let in, it wasn't long before the golden, shimmering goddess opened the door with a long creak.

"I really must fix that." She mumbled to herself before welcoming him. She spun on her heel and beckoned him to follow her with a mere twitch of her fingers. Her hair was in a sleek bun on the top of her head, not a hair was out of place. She wore a tight charcoal pencil skirt that hugged her curves with a matching blazer that fanned out slightly at the edges.

"Please, make yourself at home. I just need to slip into something more comfortable." She spoke with a sultry lilt as she stepped behind a partition. 

Hades sat on the velvet sofa, fidgeting as he tried to remember how to sit comfortably. He wanted to come across as confident but he was not succeeding. He turned the ring box over and over again in his pocket idly as he tried to recall the last time his mouth had felt this dry. He leaned forward, he leaned back, must have crossed and uncrossed his legs a dozen times, getting more and more frustrated with each movement, he finally gave up with a huff and stood.

"Do you mind if I fix a drink for myself?" He asked as he spotted the drinks cart in the corner. 

"Not at all, help yourself. In fact, could you fix me one as well, please?"

"The usual?" He asked, turning his gaze towards the partition where she stood. She has taken off her formal clothes, slung over unceremoniously, a wrongly placed mirror was accidentally giving him a full view of her in her lace bra and thong. He swallowed hard, suddenly his mouth felt like a desert, he took a swig of his drink and looked away. 

"Please!" She called back. Hades hurriedly made the drinks and returned to the safety of the sofa. He thought the best thing to do was study his shoes as he waited for her to finish. 

It wasn't long before two black high heel slippers with fluffy toes appeared in his vision. "So, you wanted to talk, Hades?"

Hades followed the slippers upwards, taking in her golden slim legs, up to her sinched waist, breasts, and finally her perfect face. She had changed into a mesh jumpsuit that had long flowing sleeves and slits in the legs. He could see pretty much everything except what she had covered with her thong. Hades noticed that she had taken off her bra but had let her hair down, it was wavey and kinked from the bun she had before, and just about covered her nipples from peaking through the jumpsuit. She stood over him, holding his gaze as she played innocent. She knew exactly what power she held and loved wielding it. 

Hades blinked several times, trying to regain conscious thought, there was a long pause before he could manage to say anything. 

"Y-y-yes." Hades managed to stammer out, he was shocked into stillness, he wanted to rip his eyes away but his body wasn't listening to what his brain was screaming at him. "I-I came to ask for your permission to marry Persephone." 

She took a deliberate sip of her drink, letting it sting her mouth, savouring the taste before speaking. 

"You don't need my permission, Hades, you're a king. What are you really here for?" She interrogated, swishing her drink casually as she did so. 

"Your approval. A blessing." Hades answered, looking down, he no longer dared to look at her. 

Her soft fingers caressed his chin, tilting it up so he met her gaze. She tossed her hair back revealing herself under the gossamer-like fabric, her nipples erect with need. 

"Do you remember our first time, Hades?"

It was in the early days of the war when 'The Six' as they were known humbly back then were based in a cave, hidden away from the titans who wanted to annihilate them. The cave was large and had several tunnels that 'The Six' used as separate quarters, everyone had scurried away last night, most of them were probably still resting, preparing for the day ahead of them. Hades was still bandaged but certainly no longer needed to rest, he could move freely about which was still a novelty to him. It was still the early hours of the morning, the cave was cold and damp, he warmed his hands by the communal fire when he heard a noise coming from Hera's tunnel, a huff and whine sort of noise. Hades proceeded towards the noise, inspecting it, maybe she was hurt and needed help. He got closer and the huffs grew into grunts, they got louder and more desperate. He hurried around the corner, worried for her when he skidded to a halt upon seeing them. Zeus had Hera pressed against the wall, his hands clasping hers above their heads. One of Hera's legs hooked around his waist the other on the floor keeping her steady as Zeus thrust into her at a brutal pace, the slapping of their skin echoing throughout, bouncing off the stone walls. Hera bit down of Zeus' shoulder as she stifled a scream of pleasure, locking eyes with Hades. 

Hades was quick to hide behind the corner of the cave, his back pressed against the cold wall. Did she really see him? How long had she known she was there? Would she tell Zeus? He made his way back the fire, waited for everyone else to wake up. 

  
* * * * *

  
'The Six' hid within olive groves, Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon in one, Hades', Demeter, and Hestia in a neighbouring one. They were spying on the titans, they were trying to see if there were any patterns in their behaviours before they planned an attack. The summertime heat was becoming unbearable, sweat dripped from their foreheads. Poseidon made a move to wipe his eyes but clumsily hit a branch, making it crack loudly, alerting the titans of their presence. The giant titans towered over them, their movements were slower than theirs but far more fatal. One of them reached for a rock, launching it towards Poseidon's direction. 

"RUN, BUNNY, RUN!" Hades cried out, it was the first time he hadn't stammered, adrenaline coursing through his veins and he watched them evacuate the olive grove. All of them scattered, zig-zagging in all directions making sure they had lost the titans before returning separately to the cave. 

Thankfully they all made it back relatively unscathed, Hera's dress was torn showing her scraped up knees from where she had tripped over a rock on her way here. Zeus was covered in thorns, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hestia knew they would be all night plucking them out, Zeus yowling in pain every now and then. 

Hades returned to his tunnel, needing rest after today's events. He sat rebandaging one of his arms when he heard footsteps. He glanced up to see Hera standing at the entrance. 

"Do you want some help?" She asked delicately. 

Hades nodded simply. Words could still be a struggle and he prefered to only use them when they were needed. Hera knelt in front of him silently, taking over where he left off. 

"What you did today was very brave. You compromised yourself to save me." Tying the end of his bandage. "I owe you my life." She uttered barely above a whisper as she closed the space between them leaning up to kiss him. Hades wound an arm around her waist as she guided him to lie down, moving to straddle him as his head touched the floor. She could feel through his chiton that he was already getting hard. She ground herself against him, eliciting a delightful gasp from him as she did. 

"I saw you the other day." She confirmed his fears. "I thought that you deserve to know what it feels like, in case we had another incident like today, next time we might not be as lucky." She added grimly. 

Hades stared up at her in awe as she lifted her dress, pulling his clothes to the side. She grabbed his member, swiping his head along her folds, covering him in her wetness before sinking excruciatingly slowly onto him. She held back a moan as she realised that he was bigger than Zeus, letting herself adjust to this new size before repeating her movements, slowly sinking down again. It was different with Hades, it was slow, loving, caring, but that didn't stop her from soon finding her rhythm. She rolled her hips against him, relishing in every stroke as it brought them closer to their release. 

"He-Hera-" Hades tried to speak but the things she was doing with her body made it almost impossible.

"Don't worry about speaking, just enjoy." She huffed out, caressing his chin before placing her hands on his chest for support, beginning to bounce faster. Hades hissed out in pain, his wounds still healing but it only pushed him further, he gabbed at her hips thrusting upwards, meeting her, they moved together, getting more urgent and frantic with every movement. 

"Come inside me, Hades." She growled as she chased her own release, he did as she commanded almost on cue, as she followed closely behind burying her head in the crook of his neck to quieten her moans. She collapsed on his chest panting, as he pulled out of her and held her close, their sweat making them shiver as it dried. 

Hades nodded simply, he could remember it as clear as day. 

"You really think you can be loyal for the rest of your immortal life?"

The pin had finally dropped, all this had been a test, a test to see if he was loyal to Persephone. This was a dirty move, even for Hera, he was appalled by her actions. 

"I do." Hades ground out, angrier than how he wanted to let on, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of lowering himself to her level. 

Hera leant back, leaning on the sofa arm behind her as she appraised him. Surprised at the coldness of his tone. Oh, how things had changed since all those years ago. She thought to herself offended. 

"You have my blessing." She bit back bitterly as he stood to leave. 

* * *

  
"I forgive you, Bunny, but you know why I was angry."

"I know, but as the Goddess of Marriage you know I have to test everyone who asks for my approval. God or not."

"Is that why you're testing was so...rigorous?"

"I may have tested you a bit harder, but you understand why. If my... special friend-"

"I think you mean ex-lover, but carry on."

"Alright, to put it bluntly. If my ex-lover was going to be off-limits forever I needed to know it was the real deal." Hera replied nonchalantly with a shrug. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeep I've had like no time recently plus writing mojo has just been drained. Let me know what you think? 
> 
> Peace.

"Go on ahead home, Persephone. I'll be right behind, I have some last-minute business to attend to."

Persephone nodded again and turned to leave. She stopped short of the front door and rounded the corner, pressing her back against the wall, hidden out of sight. She had her own business to attend to. 

Olympus had been abuzz with rumours of Ares return. Persephone glanced backwards, making sure no one was following her before creeping up the stairs. She turned left down a long hallway, scanning each door she passed, looking for one that could be Ares'. Almost at the end of the hall, there was a door that was more damaged than the rest. Scratches and notches were carved out of the well-beaten door. Persephone glanced down and could just see a slither of light peaking from the bottom. She took a breath, straightened her back and gave a knock. 

"Come in!" A familiar, deep, gravelly voice rasped from behind. 

Persephone opened the door and entered, inside she saw Ares spread out on his bed. She closed the door behind her and hoped no one had seen her. 

His golden curls fell awkwardly as he leant on his elbow, dislodging his headphones from his ears. Trashing, angry music murmured quietly in the background as he greeted her. 

"Well, well, if it isn't the little spring bird away from the mother and the mortal realm."

She ignored his playful tone and answered him defiantly. "I need your help."

"Oh, I'm sure you do, little spring bird." Ares purred smugly as he lifted himself off the bed and prowled towards her. "You know, I was quite disappointed when I came to visit you last and found that you weren't there. One of the flower nymphs told me you'd escaped and ever since I've been hoping to bump into you. I've got to say I quite like you being the one who's doing the sneaking now instead of me." Ares closed the distance between them holding her prisoner between himself and the door. "Demeter's pitchfork can't interrupt us now." He tilted her chin up towards him so he could admire her soft sweet face once more but was met with a cruel, hard look that burned within her eyes. This was a look that he was accustomed to, a look of wrath, of bloodlust, of revenge. This was a look of war. He could feel it now radiating off her like waves of heat. 

"Your nymphs also told me you go by Persephone now." Ares whispered as he brought his lips to meet the smooth flesh of her swan-like neck. He could feel her relax in his arms, she was practically melting against him. "Tell me what you want, Bringer of Death." He mumbled between kisses, his breath tickling her. 

Persephone whimpered a little as she was transported back to those humid summer days in the pomelia fields. Hidden out of sight from her mother and the nymphs, tucked away in an idyllic bliss with Ares. _Pomelia!_ Reality came crashing down on her, what was she doing? _Hades!_

"I want you to stop." The coldness returned in her voice. Ares was man enough to know that no meant no. He released his hold on her and stepped back, letting his eyes rake over her as studied her fully. 

"You want to pick a fight don't you?" Ares chuckled as he took in her tiny, determined and stubborn form. "But the real question is a fight against who? My mother? No, you wouldn't want me for that." He thought aloud as he began to pace. "Your mother? Although a war against your own family seems a bit harsh for you, spring bird." A thought popped into his head, Ares spun on his heel staring directly at her to gauge her reaction. "Maybe a boy who jilted you?" 

There it was! The tiniest wince in Persephone's eyes, her mouth tightening to a hard line gave it away. Ares huffed smugly, puffing out his chest in victory. He could almost laugh, this petite little spitfire wanted to start a war over some boy? It wasn't until he looked back at her to gloat that he noticed the hurt in her eyes as she looked away from him.

"Kore..." He breathed, stuck to where he stood, he wanted to comfort her but didn't know how to. He could see that this was no longer the young, delicate Kore he knew in the blossoms of Sicily. No this was Persephone, a goddess who had been hurt by someone, hurt enough to wage war. 

"Tell me what you want, Bringer of Death." He echoed his words from before, but now they had new meaning, a vow, an oath to help. 

Persephone raised her head slightly to meet his gaze. "Justice." 

"Who?" 

"Apollo."  
  
"A God?! You want to start a war with a god?" Ares spoke, shocked at her request.

"No, I want to kill him." She replied simply as if it were something that could be accomplished with ease. 

_Fuck, kill him?_ Ares thought horrified. This was much more serious than she was letting on. "Why?" He interrogated stoically. 

Persephone was quick to defend her privacy. "You don't need to know the reason-" 

"Yes. I. Do." Ares raked his hand over his face, in frustration. "You are asking me to break one of our most sacred rules and you're most likely coming to me because Zeus has already said no. So yes, I need to know the reason why I'm putting my neck on the line for you." A beat past between them as Persephone stubbornly remained quiet. "Now, Persephone! **TELL ME NOW**!"

"**HE RAPED ME!** Is that what you needed to know?" She burst out, her voice cracking with raw emotion. "Apollo raped me. He took away my virginity, he took away my chance to become an eternal maiden, took away my choice, and on top of all that he took photos of me as well." Persephone growled out as tears crashed down beneath her, her breath coming through in violent sobs, her body shaking as she continued to cry out, informing him of the injustice she had encountered. Red vines wrapped around her as her eyes glowed in fury, Ares had never seen anything like it before. He thought his mother was someone who shouldn't be crossed when she was angry but this was something else. "And whilst you were off bulldozing your enemies like a child, I had to stand trial! I had to stand on a platform whilst the whole of Olympus judged me! He was found guilty as well, yet he's still using those photos against me! Imagine that Ares, imagine being forever reminded of that sinful act, not being able to move on. _That's_ why I want him dead." 

Ares sank down on the bed. Not much could affect him but learning that someone you deeply cared about was raped by a monster was enough to knock him down. The room was silent as Persephone calmed down and Ares took everything in. 

Ares finally broke it. "You got a plan?"

"Yes," Persephone sniffed as she wiped away her tears from her cheeks. "but are you sure you want to do this, after all, if we're caught it can be punishable by death."

"Nobody's righteous or innocent when the chips are down, Persephone. Let's kill that rattlesnake."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo! Not happy with the chapter entirely which is probably why it's taken me so long but your comments of encouragement have pushed me along! Plus people are sill leaving kudos after this long break! Y'all are so sweet.
> 
> Anywayyy sorry it's not much after a long wait but hope you still enjoy.   
-E

Persephone left Zeus' and Hera's home through Ares' window, flying out into the dark hoping she wouldn't be spotted. Her and Ares had spent the last hour coming up with a plan to kill Apollo, now all the needed to do was to execute it. She was thankful she had a war god on her side, he had combed through her hurried and rash plan, making sure it was watertight. In her mind she went over every detail of the plan, again and again, making sure it was engrained into her before she knew it she was back at her's and Hades' home. She knew she could count on Ares in helping her, what she hadn't counted on was Hades being home so early. 

She lowered herself to the ground silently and stared at the door, hesitant to go inside. She plucked up the courage and finally opened the door. A stampede of dogs greeted her, barking and wagging their tails, she petted each one before dismissing them. 

"Persephone? Where have you been?" Hades' voice called out from the kitchen, worry tinting it. It made Persephone's stomach roll with guilt. 

"Just for a walk." She said simply, trying to avoid any details that might give her away. 

"I'm making tea, do you want any?"

"Yes, I just need to put some things away and I'll join you in a minute." She was worried the lifelessness in her voice might let on that something was wrong as she made her way to the bedroom wordless. Her heels clicked on the floor beneath her, each sound punching away the silence that hung in the air. She closed the door behind her and sunk down on the bed, kicking off her heels and rubbing her feet before getting ready. She needed to be quick to avoid any questions. If she and Ares got caught it would be imperative that Hades knew nothing about it so he could claim his innocence. She gathered necessary items in a large duffel bag before making her way to her closet. She wondered briefly 'What do you wear to kill a god?' but decided to swap her curve clinging dress for more casual attire. 

As Persephone was whizzing around the room doing a last-minute check something stopped her dead in her tracks. A sound coming from the kitchen. She crooned her head towards the door and gasped. It was Hades' singing. He rarely ever sang, she noted it was usually only in moments where he was in utter bliss. Her heart broke with guilt, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. She shuddered back a sob, careful not to make too much noise but she almost couldn't help it. She could so easily break down, she wrapped her arms around herself, begging her body to hold itself together. She took a breath and regained some composure, wiping away her tears and patting her face. She could do this. She had to do this. 

Persephone took a brief moment, staring at their bedroom, taking in all the memories that they had created here. She ran her fingers over a picture her and Hades that he had taken when she tried to surprise him with bathing the dogs herself but it went awfully and she ended up soaked. She gave a sad reminiscent chuckle at the fond memory. Was she really going to do this? Was her need for revenge enough to risk everything she already had here? Afterall she was so happy with Hades, he was her whole world. She took a deep breath and straightened up the bedspread where it had creased when she sat down, before making her way to the kitchen.

Wagging tails and Hades' warm smile welcomed her as a plonked herself down on the barstool across from him. The sweet smell of the chamomile and lavender tea drifted around her like a lullaby, as Hades' leaned over the counter, bringing a hand to gently tuck a strand of fallen hair away. Persephone could almost melt at that moment. 

"I'm sorry that my brother was so harsh on you today."

"S'okay." She sighed heavily as she dropped her gaze from his. 

"I'm sure he understands the severity of the situation and it will be dealt with accordingly, I'll make sure of it but, for now," Hades dipped his head so she would look at him again. "I don't want you to worry about it." He added softly.

Persephone closed her eyes briefly and smiled, basking in how much she adored him. He was so loving and caring, she questioned what in her life made her so deserving of someone so wonderful. She hopped down off the stool and swayed over to him, standing on her tiptoes, reaching for a brief whisper of a kiss but it was almost as if Hades' could sense that she needed more. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tenderly against him, deepening the kiss. She inhaled his sweet woody fresh aroma, twisting her hands into his hair, tears cascading down her cheeks. She pulled away. Hades' loving look changed into one of concern as he wiped the tears with his thumbs. 

"Persephone? Sweetness, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She titled her head to the side and chuckled. "I just love you so much." 

"I love you too, Kore." Hades' swallowed hard before trying to stammer out. "I-I-I actually had a ques-t-tion for you."

"Can it wait?" She asked as she took his hand in hers, coaxing him off the stool and towards their bedroom. 

Hades' simply nodded, too bewitched to deny her request. 

* * *

Hades' woke in a tangle of bedsheets. The sheen of sweat from their rigorous lovemaking had dried leaving him cold. He reached over for Persephone to hold her close but he was met with an empty space. His brow furrow in confusion as he got up and wandered around the house looking for her, first the bathroom, then the kitchen, then the library, then the pool, each room becoming more unlikely until he came across Cerberus, ears bent backwards, whining at the front door. 

Hades' stomach dropped as his hand idly tried to comfort Cerberus. He stared out in the void of the night sky. "What have you done, Persephone?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry that I've been MIA. I've been in a theatre show which has very intense subject matter and had taken over my life since Christmas. Hopefully since opening night has come and gone then I'll have more time to work on this? Sorry if it's a bit...well....shit. I rushed it because I was desperate to just post SOMETHING again. 
> 
> Okay enough of that! Hope y'all enjoy. Feedback is so so so helpful! Plus it's always nice to hear that people are enjoying the story.
> 
> And as always, Peace.

Persephone and Ares stood on the precipice of Olympus. The clouds moved westerly as the breeze flew passed, brushing Persephone's long hair away from her face. 

"Are you sure you want to do this Springbird? You could leave now, go back to the Underworld, back to Hades and let me sort this?" Ares questioned from her side. 

Persephone only continued to stare forward. Something had awoken in her. It was a feeling she had experienced only two times before, once way back when she was known as 'Kore' in the mortal realm, and the other when she turned Minthe into a plant. Both those times had been mere brief glimpses into the power she truly held, this was something else. It ran much deeper this time, it felt like champagne was coursing through veins like her body was aglow with power, only this time it was potent and volatile. 

"And leave you with the delight of seeing the horror on his face when we break him." She scoffed. "No thanks." She glanced at his thigh briefly as the shimmer of his sword caught her eye. "Give me that." She uttered as she motioned for his sword. Ares handed it to her and before he could ask her why she raised it above her head slicing through her hair cutting it to a short warrior-like bob, ready for battle. She gave it back to him as her hair cascading down to the ground into petals. 

Ares grinned. This was a Persephone unlike any other he had seen before. He liked it, maybe a little too much. He began an archaic chant that started off as a whisper but with each repetition got louder and louder until the air around them began to fizz like static. Olympus dissappeared as it evaporated and was quickly replaced with a more familiar surrounding, a place she had once called home, the Mortal Realm. Persephone glanced around quickly, sniffing the air like a hound on the hunt, she tried not to get too distracted from the nostalgic aroma of wild flowers. It didn't take her long to get her bearings. "We're not far from the location. About 3 kilometres from here in this direction." 

"Lead the way, Springbird." Ares replied as he fell into step behind her.

* * *

The rain in the underworld had begun the minute Hades knew Persephone was missing but that wasn't going to stop him from finding her. Hades had an inkling that she might do something reckless after Zeus had told her forbidden her to seek revenge of Apollo, although he had hoped that he could convince her to follow the route of legal justice when they got home. Hades knew he needed to remain calm and not jump to conclusions, but that was easier said than done. It didn't long for Hades to arrive at Zeus' and Hera's door drenched to the bone, his work shirt almost completely see-through, his hair flopping and sticking to his forehead complete with an expression of anguish. Thankfully it was Hera who answered the door. He could see her confusion through the glass door. 

"Hades, what in Olympus-" Before she could continue Hades barged passed in a flurry. 

"Hera you need to be quiet, is Zeus here?" He said hurriedly, glancing around as if he expected Zeus to be looming over them somewhere. 

Hera had never seen Hades' so panicked, it made her sick with worry to see him like this. "He's not here Hades. He's working. What's wrong?" She asked him desperately.

Hades burst into a run, taking the stairs two by two before he began his search, opening every door. "Where is he, Hera? He should be here, I know it."

"I've just told you Zeus isn't-" Hera exasperatedly began to explain before Hades stopped his pursuit and whipped around to corner her. 

"Not Zeus! Ares! Where is Ares?!" Hades asked, his eyes tinting red. 

Hera's stomach dropped. "What do you want with my son, Hades?" She commanded barely above a whisper, concern leaking into her usual authoritative tone giving her away. Afterall even the Queen of all Gods and Goddesses was a mother at the end of eternity. 

Hades' didn't want to waste any time and continued looking in every room down the hall as he explained. "Persephone is missing!"

"And what? You think Ares kidnapped her?!" Hera challenged, offended that Hades would think such a thing of his own nephew. 

"No. Something much worse." Hades stilled, hesitant to tell her. "I think they've conspired to kill."

"Pfft." Hera brushed this information off nonchalantly. "Ares is a God of War. It's his duty to kill."

"To kill another God, Hera. I think they're going to kill Apollo." Hades voice cracked with distress. As much as he would relish in the idea of locking that shitty little sun god in Tartarus he knew that it would be illegal and the consequence even for himself, a King, brother to Zeus and one of The High Six would be severe. He didn't even want to think about what Persephone's punishment might be if she got caught. 

Hera was taken aback momentarily at this accusation. "My son might be rebellious but he knows the Olympus laws. Especially one so sacred." She pushed passed Hades to Ares' beaten door, knocking briefly and uttering a silent prayer to the fates that he would be in there. She opened the door and entered, Hades quickly following her inside.

Empty. 

Hera's eyes began to well up as the horrific truth began to dawn on her. 

"He's not here, Hera." Hades said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded quickly before she covered her face to try and hide her tears. "We can still stop this Hera but I need your help. Ares won't listen to me, he's too stubborn, but he might listen to his mother." Moments past between them as Hera sobbed silently. "Hera, we need to act quickly. We need to stop them before Zeus finds out. We both know that even attempted murder of a god is punishable and that Zeus has been itching for an excuse to get rid of Ares."

Hera took a deep breath and composed herself, patting her face dry quickly before her once heartbroken expression was exchanged for one of focus. "Lead the way."


	8. Chapter 8

This obviously isn't a real chapter, I'm just giving everyone old and new a lil nudge to say that the FINALE of this story is coming tomorrow. So read up!

Here's a teaser:

> Ares and Persephone were waiting in position, the dark night sky was becoming lighter with each passing second. It was almost time. They could see Apollo's chariot on the horizon, the fireball being dragged behind him, flaming distinctly. Even the sight of him made Persephone's ichor boil and her eyes flash crimson. This was the man who had manipulated, threatened, intimidated, raped and had now blackmailed her. He tormented her physically, emotionally and mentally. Enough was enough. She was more than ready for this slaughter. Her heart was pounding, the sound of ichor rushing in her ears. This was the moment she had anticipated, the moment Apollo's chariot reached a peak in its axis right above them. "Now." She uttered precisely and before she could even finish her syllable Ares had launched a godly spear, straight into the wheel of the chariot, causing it to plunge towards the ground. Persephone's heart quickened, he had fallen, it had actually worked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like I promised! It's taken me a while but I got there! Your comments and Kudos have honestly kept me going! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> Peace.

Ares and Persephone were waiting in position, the dark night sky became lighter with each passing second. It was almost time. They could see Apollo's chariot on the horizon, the fireball being dragged behind him, flaming distinctly. Even the sight of him made Persephone's ichor boil and her eyes flash crimson. This was the man who had manipulated, threatened, intimidated, raped and had now blackmailed her. He tormented her physically, emotionally and mentally. Enough was enough. She was more than ready for this slaughter. Her heart was pounding, the sound of ichor rushing in her ears. This was the moment she had anticipated, the moment Apollo's chariot reached a peak in its axis right above them. "Now." She uttered precisely and before she could even finish her syllable Ares had launched a godly spear, straight into the wheel of the chariot, causing it to plunge towards the ground. Persephone's heart quickened, he had fallen, it had _actually _worked. 

Persephone drove into a sprint towards the forest, trying to calculate where he might have landed. Ares followed behind, just as determined. The sun only worked whilst connected with the chariot and with it being knocked out of the sky they were in pitch darkness. She couldn't see where the arrogant bastard was, for a moment her heart sunk thinking she had lost him. A groan coming from nearby pulled her from her assumed loss, giving her hope. It didn't take them long to find the whimpering fool. Apollo was lying on the ground propped up on his elbows, he was injured, ichor weeping from his ankle. Persephone stalked towards him like a lioness who already knew she had worn down her kill, the hunt was over, it was just time to give the killing blow. She could almost taste her victory. Thorns grew around her, following her each step as she approached him until she was towering over him, with a delicate twist of her fingers the thorns erupted from the ground and took Apollo's ankles in their grasp. 

Apollo yelped in pain. "Pers-Persephone what are you doing?" He gasped at her like a goldfish with an open gaping mouth.

"What I should have done when you stepped into my bedroom without my permission." She told him, suppressing a growl. 

"You've had your justice. The whole of Olympus thinks your the victim." Apollo spat. 

Persephone could feel the rage rolling off Ares from behind her. The only reason Apollo wasn't already being pulverised was that he had promised Persephone he wouldn't do anything until she said. 

"You won the trial. Isn't that enough?" Apollo continued. 

Persephone smirked briefly, amused by his words. The thorns tangled up his legs gradually, tearing Apollo's purple-hued skin in their wake like ores parting the waves, reaching up to his torso, tightening, squeezing him like a boa constricting around its prey. 

"I was once satisfied with your punishment." Persephone began to explain cooly. "Naively I thought it was enough for you, after all, all you did was take my girlhood in your stride, it's nothing more than a casual Tuesday for Zeus. I thought I could be content knowing you were set to work here for these some 100 years but now, I know better."

"What are you going to do?" Apollo asked shakily, his face turning ashen. He glanced around quickly, looking to see if he could escape. 

Persephone never thought she would be the type of person who would take delight in hearing the hint of terror in someone's voice, but with Apollo, she relished in the sound.

"Well if you knew that would ruin the whole surprise, wouldn't it? But for now, I'm going to let my friend have his fun. Ares, would you like to start us off?

Ares grinned devilishly, cracking his knuckles on each hand as he stalked towards him. "With pleasure."

* * *

Hades and Hera materialised into the mortal realm instantly. They were royalty and members of The High Six so the other realms were easier to access than if there were normal gods. 

"Dammit. How are we ever going to find them?" Hera began to pace trying to subside her growing panic. When Ares was young he would constantly get into fights with other children, she knew one day without the correct rasing that he would go rogue and push his powers too far but she was not prepared to lose a child, not today, and certainly not to the hand of her husband. 

"The sun," Hades noticed. "It's meant to be orbiting? Why is it dark?"

"Shit, you're right!" Hera glanced up, uselessly searching for it in the starry sky. "Hades, are we too late?" her voice wobbled. 

"We've got to find them." Hades went over to her and held her by her forearms, trying to instil some courage into her. He needed her to be strong enough to help him. He glanced around, willing for Persephone and Ares to make themselves appear, as if it would be that easy, when it dawned on him, this place had an eerie familiarity to it. 

"How?! We're in the middle of nowhere in the mortal realm with no idea on where to begin searching!"

"Hera, has all that time on top of your mountain, made you forget our homeland? We're in Demeter's territory. Come on, I have an inkling where they might be."

* * *

Ares and Persephone took it turns to beat the ever-living shit out of Apollo. 

She could feel the bones in her hands screaming out in pain, begging her to stop but every time she reconnected her fist with Apollo's face there was a sweet relief that made the pain subside, if only briefly. His nose was broken, his eyes watering from the torture. Ichor ran down her wrists, his and her's mixing together, dripping on the floor from the tip of her elbow. It splattered onto her clothes as drops flew into the air. She brought him close to her so she could whisper in his ear. "I've sunk pretty low but whatever I'm about to do you'll have deserved. Say 'Hi' to Cronus for me." She motioned for Ares to hold him still as she prepared to give the final blow. 

**"PERSEPHONE!" **

**"ARES!"**

Their crimson eyes snapped towards Hera and Hades, both of them stopped, Persephone with a sword raised midair as Ares clasped an ichor'd and beaten Apollo. He was close to death, his breath swallow and wheezing, his usual purple hue drained of colour. 

"Are you here to help?" Persephone spoke as if she were possessed, her voice warped with rage.

Hades was mindful about what the best approach might be, he began softly as if he were talking someone down from the edge of a bridge. "You can't kill him, sweetness."

"Why not?" She mercilessly barked back, lowering her sword. 

"Well for one, it's against the law." Hera chimed in with a matter-of-fact tone. 

"I don't care anymore!" She shrieked. "Do you know what it's like to have a constant feeling of having to look over your shoulder? Always glancing back to see if _he's_ lurking there! It got to a point where I couldn't do anything without dreading the thought of him coming back, like having a dark shadow, constantly plaguing my thoughts. It got easier over the last year," She motioned to Hades softly. "You were a blessed distraction from it all but when those pictures were texted to me it all came rushing back!"

Hera stepped forward trying to reason with her. "We all know that Apollo needed a damn good beating, but that's where it needs to stop. Look at him, if you carry on you're going to kill him and I don't believe you-"

Persephone cut her off with a dark chuckle. "You don't believe I have the power to kill him?!" 

"Oh, I believe you have the power. I just don't believe you could live with yourself if you did!" Hera snarled back before sighing and regaining composure. "As much you loathe him, you're not that type of person. You think _we_ don't know about shadows and skeletons hiding away? We were god-killers once. You have no idea what it's like to have that ichor on your hands! Do you think it's easy to carry that guilt around? Believe me, you do not want to do this."

Ares', a god of war, knew all too much about the pros and cons of killing, although admittedly he had never killed a god. His mother had told him the stories of The High Six and how they came to be, they were his bedtime stories when he was young, but he never realised until now how much the memories of the days of their beginning harrowed her. His shoulders slumped, his grip on Apollo loosened. 

"Perse," He said defeatedly. "They're right, we shouldn't do this." He took his sword from her hands and sheathed it. He wouldn't let her do this to herself. 

"Please-" Hades pleaded, his hand outstretched, his composure faltering, he was scared. Her fury seemed to be consuming her. He had seen so many shades bleed into insanity through their rage, he didn't want the same to happen to her. He needed to bring her back. "I still have nightmares of my father and that war. I've had aeons of time to heal and I still can't shake the memories. What Apollo did was deplorable to anyone, let alone to another God, but having nightmares, and feeling the way you are is normal. Killing him won't make them go away."

Persephone shook her head. "I don't need your permission to do this." She didn't want to listen to them anymore. "I'll stand up and fight because I know what is right. If I'm the bad guy that's fine, but that's no fault of mine because, at last, some justice will be served." Persephone raised her hand to give the final blow, her godly powers evident in her glowing hands. 

"Kore! Stop!" Another voice shouted from the trees. 

Persephone stopped, the rage in her momentarily draining. She would know that voice anywhere. "Mama...?"

"Kore, I didn't raise you to be like this." Demeter scolded. 

"You brought my mother into this?!" She accused them.

"No, they didn't. I came here on my own accord because I saw the sun fall out of the sky! I didn't expect to find you all, especially like this! What are you doing Kore?" She sounded so disappointed. 

"What I have to do, Mama." Tears were streaming down Persephone's face. She needed to make them understand why she had to do this. "I'm ending this once at for all."

"But the trial-" Demeter began to explain.

"**THE TRIAL WASN'T ENOUGH!**" She wailed. "He has pictures of me mama, he's using them to threaten me!"

"I'm not!" Apollo piped up.

Just the mere sound of his voice refuelled the rage in her. She couldn't believe that he had the audacity to continue to lie. "Yes, you are! What is wrong with you? Can you never tell the truth?!" 

"Kore, he's not." Demeter added in a calm tone.

The world seemed to stop, everyone looked to Demeter, bewildered.

"How can you-" 

"I know he's not, because...., well because it was me. I sent the pictures"

"**WHAT?!**"

"You and Hades seemed to be getting too serious, I was worried, I didn't like the thought of losing my only child to the ruler of the Underworld. I know what scandalous affairs his brothers have had and I hated the thought of that being you."

"Hades would never do that, Demeter. I've seen first hand how much he loves your daughter. He's not like Zeus." Hera added sadly. 

"Mama, _why?_" Persephone asked more heartbroken than she was angry. "Why would you do that to me?!"

"Because I thought that if Hades saw those pictures he would think that you're no good for him, too tainted for a King to wed, and if that didn't work I was going to try and blackmail you into leaving him."

The blood drained from Persephone's body, her legs gave way and she collapsed to her knees with a thud. The thorns followed with her, dropping Apollo from their grasp. A voice of reason whispered to her in her head 'The monster isn't him.' she hated to admit it but the voice was right. The monster that she had hunted down was not her enemy but her mother. The nightmares she used to have as a kid made more sense now, being locked away in a greenhouse, red eyes telling her that she couldn't leave. Persephone wanted to cry, she wanted to wail and sob and scream into the universe but she couldn't, it was like her body was wouldn't allow her to let go, it was still shock. A droplet of water that patted on her head drew her out of her spiral. It was as if the mortal realm was telling her that if she couldn't let herself cry, then it would do it for her, or maybe it just wanted to wash away the betrayal that had occurred here today. The smell of bittersweet summer rain filled the air. '_Enough._' The voice echoed again. 

Persephone glance up through her drenched locks of wild hair, thankful to see Hades' loving eyes staring at from above. "Take me home, please."

Hades simply nodded at the request, offering his hand to help her to her feet, drawing her close to him. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to let her go again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the final chapter!!!  
More to come!


End file.
